1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor signal translating devices and, in particular, to semiconductor devices utilizing the Hall effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Hall effect was discovered by E. H. Hall in 1879 during an investigation of the effects produced by placing a current carrying conductor in a magnetic field. In particular, Hall discovered that when a magnetic field is applied perpendicular to the direction of current flow through a conductor, an electric field perpendicular to both the direction of the current flow and the direction of the magnetic field is established in the conductor.
Since Hall's discovery, various devices utilizing the Hall effect have been produced. These devices include magnetic field and current detectors, modulators and frequency doublers.